


Breakfast and a Holiday Show - December 24, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Parody, Twas the Night Before Christmas, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Summary: This fic is dedicated to Goose, of the Fanatical Fam.  Have a happy holiday!!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Breakfast and a Show [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fanatical Fam's: Holiday Fic Exchange





	Breakfast and a Holiday Show - December 24, 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to Goose, of the Fanatical Fam. Have a happy holiday!!!

'Twas the Night Before Christmas, when all through castle  
The House elves were stirring, after today's breakfast and a show hassle.

The week's lessons were cut short due to sparkles and fire,  
the Weasley family had, as a whole, begun to conspire,  
a way to do battle, with frog soap spawn and wheezes,  
while Colin Creevy sat alone, eating some very strange cheeses.

And Draco in his briefs, and Harry in his thong,  
Both cuddled closer, hoping this moment of spooning would last long.

When out on the grounds a noise they doth heard,  
and sure that it was Hagrid or perhaps the Whomping Willow's slapping of a bird.

Away to the Great Hall Drarry did fly,  
tripping over Dean/Seamus who let out a great, contented sigh.

From their lofty perch our hosts Sequoia and Kim did banter,  
knowing their noise might cause one or two centaurs to come and canter.

When what to Mione's Chocolate Eyes did appear,  
But a broom built for two, luckily Cormac wasn't near.

With a sassy-looking rider, so fabulous and feared  
Drarry knew in a moment, She-Who-Throws-Shade had appeared.

More rapid than Colin's banter, the ships he loved he did call  
Those who were watching whistled, and shouted, took note of them all!

"Now Drarry! Now Harmony! Now Dracho and Drinny!  
On Dron! On Dramione! On Dreville and Hinny!"  
To the top of make out point! To the top of the outer wall!  
Now sasha away, sasha away, sasha away all!"

As Blaise enters a room, drawing the most attention,  
And to be as large as the sun, is Greg's Greatest ambition,  
So into the Great Hall, She-Who-Throws Shade flew,  
Once again, on that broom, that was still built for two.

Then, with eyes twinkling, Dumbledore did appear,  
spouting unhelpful exposition to all those far and near.

As Sequoia and Kim looked from their balcony down,  
Death's Secretary Snape, appeared with a bound.

He was dressed all in black, fashionable and scary,  
But looked lovingly on our favorite couple, Drarry.

A wizard ipad he held, within the palm of his hand,  
and took note of the entrance Lord Voldemort's attention did demand.

Brian's swords - how they flashed - Ricardo's eyebrows so wiggley,  
The students often worried what was in Molly's Chili (dogs).

Minnie's kitten kids they did scamper both here and there

looking out for theeeiiirrrr father, who as a cat, was covered in dark hair.

Luna then appeared, Quibbler in hand,  
Knowing this might just be the time, err Voldy's last stand.

Oliver Wood did appeared, quidditch muscles flexed and toned,  
While Dumbledore sat back in his chair, perhaps a bit stoned.

She-Who-Throws-Shade then threw quite a tantrum,  
Their moment to shine overtaken like the return of some phantom.

A fit he did throw, jumping around,  
When onto the Gryffindor table he did bound.

With a crack of lightning and a loud, noisy clatter,  
Their fashion did falter, their fabulous nature did shatter.

Draco came forth, with a well-prepared insult,  
Letting the Dark Lord know, from contact with that table, poverty did result.

The Dark Lord fell, a broken shell of a man,  
And then, with a touch of genius, Harry Potter hatched his final plan.

Leaping to the air, he did shout "Expelliarmus"  
and away from his hand, Voldy's wand did depart us.

Grabbing a pipe that was lying around,  
bashed over the head, the Dark Lord's head gave a crushing sound.

With a short and quick spell, Hermione did intone,  
and off to a black hole, Tom Riddle's body was blown.

Everyone did appear, running to the Great Hall,  
To celebrate the end of the most evil being of all.

As the clock struck twelve, our heros thought things were finally right,  
“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”


End file.
